Living My World with You
by sunkissed.alice
Summary: Jongin dan Sehun sedang dalam tekanan keluarga soal pernikahan ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian lama. Hunkai Sekai SehunXJongin YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Living My World with You**

 **Pairing: Hunkai**

 **Warning: BL, OOC, dsb.**

 **Credit:**

Seorang pria manis memandangi bayangan dirinya di depan cermin sambil melamun. Kim Jongin atau lebih banyak dikenal dengan nama besar Kai merupakan model terkenal yang wajahnya sering kali dijumpai di banyak media. Wajah manisnya sedang dipoles oleh seorang make up artist sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Perempuan itu tak hentinya memuji parasnya yang disebut-sebut mewakili keindahan negeri Korea Selatan. Memang sering kali ia mendapat tawaran pemotretan dalam rangka mempromosikan pariwisata negara kelahirannya. Namun ia menganggap sebutan "keindahan Korea Selatan" terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Walaupun kenyataannya parasnya yang sempurna serta kepribadiannya yang lembut membuat siapa pun tak bisa untuk tak jatuh hati padanya. Tapi berbicara soal hati, hal itu lah yang menjadi topik lamunannya saat ini. Ia mulai mengingat percakapan dengan ibunya yang menetap di Busan mengenai waktu yang tepat untuk menikah dan rengekan orang tua lainnya.

 _"Sebelum Ibu meninggal, Ibu ingin melihatmu menikah, Jongin"_

 _"Ibu jangan bicara seperti itu"_

 _"Harus bagaimana lagi Ibu memintamu? Kau sudah cukup sukses, nak. Sekarang saatnya memikirkan kelanjutan hidupmu seperti berkeluarga"_

 _"Tapi aku—"_

 _"Kau masih memikirkan dia ya? Apakah benar-benar sulit untuk membuka hati sedikit, Jongin?"_

"….."

Tepukan asistennya membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Ia segera bersiap-siap melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah brand perhiasan terkenal. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran yang membebaninya akhir-akhir ini.

 _Flashback_

 _Sejak kecil Jongin jarang keluar rumah. Temannya hanya yang ada di sekolah dan beberapa saudara seumuran yang pada waktu tertentu datang ke rumahnya. Alasan orang tuanya adalah saat itu sering terjadi penculikan anak-anak di daerah mereka. Hal yang meresahkan itu membuat Jongin kecil sering merasa kesepian karena ibunya pun punya kesibukan yang lain selain menemaninya bermain. Sampai suatu hari ada tetangga yang baru pindah di depan rumahnya. Seorang anak laki-laki tampak menggandeng tangan ibunya sementara kedua orang tuanya mengenalkan diri pada keluarga Jongin. Anak laki-laki itu terus melihat ke arahnya, mungkin karena mereka tampak seumuran. Sementara Jongin yang pemalu malah bersembunyi di belakang ibunya saat menyadari anak itu terus menatapnya._

 _"Sehun kenalkan ini Jongin, maaf dia sedikit pemalu" ujar Ibunya yang sedikit menariknya untuk menghadap ke arah anak yang bernama Sehun itu._

 _Ia masih sedikit merengek saat tiba-tiba Sehun maju dan mengulurkan tangan padanya._

 _"Hallo, aku Oh Sehun kelas 1" ujarnya dengan mantap dan masih memandang lurus ke mata Jongin._

 _"Wah, Sehun pintar sekali. Ayo Nini kau harus membalas salamnya"_

 _Dengan agak ragu Jongin menggapai tangan Sehun "Kim Jonginnini"_

 _Lalu Jongin terkejut saat Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya. Menampilkan giginya yang tanggal beberapa._

 _"Nini kelas berapa?"_

 _"Nini masih TK, Sehun" Ibu Jongin membantu menjawab sambil mengelus surai anaknya._

 _"Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung!"_

 _Jongin agak terperangah dengan semangat Sehun "Hyung?"_

 _"Iya, Sehun Hyung, panggil aku Sehun Hyung"_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"Sehun Hyung? Apa Ibu sudah menghubungi Sehun Hyung?" ujar Jongin dengan sedikit panik.

"Ibu tidak mengetahui nomor Sehun, Jongin"

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana"

Setelah melakukan sesi pemotretan dan berniat untuk makan siang, Jongin menerima telfon dari Ibunya yang mengabarkan kalau Tiffany, Ibu Sehun mengalami kecelakaan. Ia segera menyuruh supir dari agency untuk langsung menuju rumah sakit. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Ia menyuruh mobil agency untuk langsung kembali karena ia akan pulang dengan taksi. Dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat, Jongin berlari mencari ruang rawat Ibu Sehun. Setelah sampai di sana ia bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Tiffany sedang duduk dengan beberapa luka yang telah diperban.

"Ah, Jongin. Maaf merepotkanmu. Pasti Sora yang menghubungimu ya?" ujar Tiffany yang berwajah cerah saat melihat kedatangan Jongin.

"Syukurlah bibi tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana bibi bisa tertabrak?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekati Tiffany.

"Aku hanya hampir tertabrak dan menghindar kemudian jatuh ke trotoar. Kepalaku terbentur sedikit dan aku shock sehingga aku pingsan. Kau taulah orang tua, jantungnya tidak bisa dikagetkan sedikit"

Jongin meringis kecil kemudian tersenyum dan bersyukur tidak ada luka yang serius. "Maaf bi aku tidak membawa apa-apa karena aku terlalu panik tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya Tuhan seandainya aku punya anak sepertimu Jongin" Tiffany mengelus kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dia sudah sangat mengagumi Jongin. Semakin tumbuh dewasa Jongin menjadi laki-laki yang begitu manis. Melihat Jongin tersenyum membuat semua orang ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Apa Bibi tidak menghubungi Sehun Hyung?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Dia sedang sibuk" jawab Tiffany malas.

Jongin sedikit paham bahwa Tiffany sedikit kesal karena Sehun yang selalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Sebagai seorang CEO yang menggantikan ayahnya, Sehun sering kali melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan jarang sekali menemani ibunya. Bahkan saat Tiffany demam tinggi, Jongin yang selalu menjaga Tiffany. Tentu saja Jongin selalu memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak sedang bersama Tiffany karena sampai hari ini ia masih belum siap menemui Sehun.

Namun mungkin hari ini Jongin mau tidak mau harus siap saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba dengan suara tak asing yang menyapa telinganya

"Ibu?"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Memangnya kenapa dengan Ibu?" tanya Jongin di suatu sore yang cerah._

 _Saat ini Jongin duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas bersama Sehun, tepatnya sebagai adik kelas Sehun. Jongin yang dulu pemalu kini tumbuh menjadi remaja yang ramah dan baik hati. Wajahnya yang cantik dan senyumannya yang menghangatkan hati berhasil menjadikannya sebagai incaran remaja lainnya. Hal itu begitu meresahkan Sehun yang memendam perasaan pada Jongin sejak SMP. Awalnya dia berperan sebagai kakak protektif saat di sekolah, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat para laki-laki berhenti menggoda Jongin. Untuk itu Sehun putuskan siang tadi Ia akan langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Hasilnya saat ini mereka berjalan menuju rumah sambil bergandengan tangan._

 _"Kau tahu kan Ibu kita sangat berlebihan, kalau mereka tahu kita berkencan mungkin besok kita akan langsung menikah"_

 _Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Namun tak juga menyanggah hal itu. Sering sekali orang tua mereka menjodoh-jodohkan keduanya._

 _"Aku kan ingin mapan dulu sebelum menikahimu" kata Sehun sedikit menggoda Jongin._

 _Sementara Jongin langsung memukul punggung Sehun "Yak! Kau ini!"_

 _"Jadi jangan beritahu orang tua kita oke? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _"Ya aku setuju dengan itu"_

 _Waktu terus berlalu. Sudah dua bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berita itu cukup menggemparkan karena keduanya cukup terkenal di sekolah. Namun semua tampak mendukung karena mereka merupakan pasangan yang serasi. Kedua orang tua mereka pun diam-diam mengetahui hal itu namun memilih pura-pura tidak tahu sampai Sehun maupun Jongin mau mengakuinya sendiri. Sampai suatu hari sebuah kejadian membuat mereka bahkan tak sampai mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada orang tua mereka._

 _"Kau kenapa? Kenapa murung begitu?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama._

 _Sehun tampak sedikit lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini, Jongin kira mungkin karena ada masalah di klub basket mengingat klub tersebut baru saja mengganti ketua mereka._

 _"Apa tentang klub basket?"_

 _"Tidak" jawab Sehun pelan._

 _Ada jeda beberapa saat sampai Sehun kembali bersuara._

 _"Aku merasa ayah dan ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sikap mereka tampak berbeda."_

 _"Berbeda seperti apa?"_

 _"Entahlah, suasana makan bersama biasanya sangat ramai. Tapi sebulan ini aku merasa kita makan secara terpisah walaupun berada di tempat yang sama."_

 _Saat Sehun menampakkan wajah sedih, Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa sedih juga. Namun ia mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan menepuk punggungnya._

 _"Mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaan. Sama sepertimu saat ada masalah di klub kau selalu tampak marah."_

 _"Benarkah?" Sehun melihat dengan sangsi yang dibalas jitakan sayang oleh Jongin._

 _"Kau itu kalau ada masalah sangat menyeramkan"_

 _"Tapi kalau melihatmu aku jadi tidak ingin marah" kata Sehun sambil terkikik geli._

 _"Kau ini! Untuk itu kau juga harus memahami paman dan bibi. Sama sepertimu mereka juga mungkin memiliki masalah, dan akan kembali lagi seperti biasa saat masalah sudah selesai. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Jongin meyakinkan Sehun dengan semangat._

 _"Kau ini sok dewasa sekali" jawab Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Jongin._

 _Namun keyakinan Jongin ternyata salah besar. Sepulang sekolah ia mendengar pembicaraan ibunya dan ibu Sehun. Mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai perceraian dan hak asuh. Tiffany ingin bercerai dengan Siwon, ayah Sehun. Namun Siwon tidak menyetujuinya dan mengancam akan mengambil hak asuh Sehun bila istrinya tetap memaksa bercerai. Walaupun Sora, Ibu Jongin telah membujuk Tiffany untuk memikirkan Sehun dan berdamai, tapi Tiffany tetap pada keputusannya. Sekarang yang Tiffany takutkan adalah bagaimana mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun, bahwa orang tuanya tak bisa bersama lagi. Saat itu Jongin tak sengaja menguping dan ketahuan, dirinya diminta untuk tak mengatakan apa-apa dulu pada Sehun. Mereka sadar bahwa naluri pemberontakan pada remaja sangat berbahaya._

 _Sebagai sepasang kekasih dan seorang teman yang telah tumbuh bersama, Sehun dan Jongin tidak pernah memiliki rahasia. Mereka juga menganggap keterbukaan adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam hubungan. Namun dalam situasi seperti ini Jongin menjadi dilema apakah dia harus ikut membohongi Sehun? Mengingat dia juga bukan orang yang pandai menutupi sebuah kebohongan._

 _"Aku tidak tahu mengapa keheningan dalam rumah masih terus berlanjut, ku harap dugaanmu kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa itu memang benar" ucap Sehun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jongin._

 _Sementara Jongin sedikit terkesiap dan agak canggung "Ya ku harap semua baik-baik saja"_

 _"Ada apa denganmu Jongin?" Sehun tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan curiga._

 _"Ti-tidak Sehun aku hanya lelah setelah jam pelajaran olahraga" jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit, takut melihat mata Sehun._

 _"Aku juga lelah, peluk aku" Sehun langsung menghambur kepelukan Jongin yang langsung dibalas Jongin dengan raut muka sedih._

 _"Tidurlah, Sehun" Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun menenangkan._

 _"Hmm"_

 _"Sehun, apa pun yang terjadi ingatlah kalau aku selalu ada untukmu dan kau tidak sendirian"_

 _Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang panjang. Jongin sangat takut menghadapi waktu dimana Sehun mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya berpisah. Dia pasti sangat terpukul dan sedih. Jongin harap saat itu tiba, Jongin ada di sana dan bisa berbagi kesedihan bersamanya._

 _Tapi ternyata semuanya tak semudah bayangannya._

 _"Pembohong!"_

 _"Sehun dengarkan aku—"_

 _Mereka berada di bawah guyuran hujan. Tepat setelah orang tua Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sehun langsung keluar dari rumah dalam perasaan marah. Ia merasa disakiti dan dibodohi. Hingga Jongin berlari mengejarnya tepat saat Sehun keluar dari rumah._

 _"Aku, aku takut kau terluka" ucap Jongin dengan isakannya._

 _"Pada akhirnya aku tetap akan terluka Jongin!"_

 _"Maafkan aku"_

 _"Kau juga sama saja dengan mereka, membodohiku selama ini. Berpura-pura seolah semua baik-baik saja!"_

 _Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang terus memanggil namanya._

 _Setelah Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya, Jongin berjalan untuk pulang sambil masih terisak. Ia pikir Sehun membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri. Jongin berjalan dengan tak fokus, ia lupa membawa payung dan matanya perih karena menangis dan tetesan air hujan hingga ia tak melihat mobil yang oleng ke arahnya._

 _"Brakkk"_

 _Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya, seminggu kemudian Jongin sadar dari koma. Hal pertama yang ia cari adalah Sehun saat ia melihat Tiffany berasa di sana._

 _"Sehun pindah ke Seoul Jongin, hak asuh ada pada ayahnya"_

 _Saat Tiffany mengatakan hal itu, Jongin langsung menangis. Apa hanya begini akhir mereka? Bahkan Sehun tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya._

 _"Sehun pasti membenciku" pikirnya saat Tiffany mencoba menenangkannya yang terus menangis._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"Sehun, setelah mengantar Ibu kau antar Jongin pulang ya?" ucap Tiffany saat mereka berjalan di lorong rumah sakit.

Jongin terkejut dan mencoba menolak dengan halus "Ah, tidak usah, Bi. Aku bisa menggunakan taksi"

"Tidak Jongin, kau sudah sering menolongku, biarkan anakku ini berterima kasih"

Jongin hanya menunduk tak berani melihat ke arah Sehun. Sementara Sehun lidahnya seolah kelu untuk menjawab barang sekata pun.

Setelah mengantar Tiffany pulang, kini tinggal Sehun dan Jongin berdua di dalam mobil.

"Kau bisa pindah ke depan, aku seperti supirmu saja kalau begini" ucap Sehun yang kemudian dalam hati ia rutuki sendiri mengapa ia terdengar ketus sekali.

Buru-buru Jongin pindah di samping Sehun setelah Sehun mengatakannya, ia tak mau membuat kesan buruk ataupun kesalahan apa pun. Mobil mulai berjalan dan keheningan menemani mereka

"Sebenarnya—" ucap mereka bersamaan yang kemudian dibarengi oleh tawa keduanya.

"Kau duluan" kata Jongin sambil memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang mengemudi. Betapa tampannya pria itu dari samping. Sudah lama Jongin tak melihat wajahnya. Kulitnya masih putih dengan tubuh dewasa dan wajah yang semakin tegas dan tampan.

Sehun berdehem, dalam hati ia ingin berteriak _"Maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh waktu itu"_ namun yang keluar hanya "Aku sering melihatmu di iklan"

"Ah, Ya."jawab Jongin. Entahlah dia hanya tak suka Sehun yang berbasa basi seperti ini. Dia lebih senang Sehun yang dengan lugas menyuruhnya pindah ke tempat duduk depan.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu walaupun namamu sering ada di berita dan majalah bisnis" Jongin mencoba memperpanjang topik mereka.

"Ya, aku tak suka terlalu disorot. Rasanya tidak penting mereka mengetahui wajahku."

Benar. Jongin pun berharap tak ada yang mengetahui wajah Sehun. Ia ingin menyimpan Sehun sendiri untuknya agar tak ada yang dapat mengagumi wajah itu seperti dirinya. Astaga! Terdengar egois sekali kau Kim Jongin.

Tak lama mereka sampai di gedung apartemen Jongin. Sehun buru-buru membukakan pintu untuknya yang membuat Jongin tersenyum dengan kesopanan Sehun.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ya, selamat istirahat" Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin dan demi Tuhan jantung Jongin berdetak cepat.

Jongin masih berada di tempatnya hingga mobil Sehun hilang dari pandangannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak begitu keras saat mengingat senyum Sehun. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan panas seperti remaja jatuh cinta. Satu hal yang ia sadari bahwa ia masih teramat mencintai Sehun. Jongin terkejut saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Seharusnya tadi adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuknya meminta maaf pada Sehun soal kejadian di masa lalu. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi sedih dan murung. Ia tak tahu kapan lagi ia dapat bertemu dengan Sehun.

* * *

Sehun berjalan memasuki sebuah café. Ia segera memesan kopi di kasir saat orang yang dikenalinya telah duduk di salah satu sudut café tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan kopinya, ia menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Akhirnya Oh Sehun memiliki waktu untuk keluar sejenak dari perusahaan" ucap pria tampan yang bergeser memberi tempat untuk Sehun. Di sebelah pria itu ada seorang pria cantik yang ikut menertawainya.

"Diam kau, Chanyeol" ucapnya sambil tersenyum entah karena apa.

"Hey ada apa denganmu? Kelihatannya senang sekali" kata Baekhyun, pria cantik di samping Chanyeol.

"Tak ada apa-apa" namun Sehun tetap tersenyum sambil menyesap kopinya. Ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Jongin tadi. Betapa mengangumkannya wajah dan tubuh Jongin saat ini. Selama ini ia hanya berani melihat Jongin dari televisi karena masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian di masa lalu. Secara tidak langsung ia menjadi penyebab Jongin mengalami koma saat itu. Ia tak berani memunculkan batang hidungnya di hadapan pria manis itu karena malu pada dirinya sendiri. Malu pada masa remajanya yang tak mampu mengendalikan diri, serta malu karena dirinya tak mampu menjaga Jongin hingga pria itu terluka. Tapi saat berbincang dengan Jongin tadi ia merasa mungkin Jongin sudah melupakan masalah itu dan tak mau mengingatnya. Ya benar. Sekarang Kim Jongin adalah Kai. Dia terus menjalani hidupnya hingga sukses tanpa Sehun. Sehun yakin dengan dirinya yang sekarang, Jongin bisa mendapatkan pria mana pun yang ia mau. Kenyataan itu sedikit mengusiknya, apakah Jongin masih memiliki perasaan padanya atau Sehun bukan lagi kriteria idamannya?

"Lihat, Yeol, ku rasa Sehun sudah gila. Dia tersenyum kemudian murung lagi sekarang." ucapan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Aku rasa dia sudah gila karena terlalu sering didesak orang tuanya untuk menikah"jawab Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Jangan membahas itu!" Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi malas.

"Kau selalu menolak kencan buta yang ku atur!" Baekhyun kini bersungut-sungut.

"Karena yang terakhir kali berakhir tidak menyenangkan"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak mengingat Sehun yang terus berusaha menggagalkan rencana Baekhyun untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada teman-temannya di lingkungan make up artis. Bagi Sehun semua teman Baekhyun sangat aneh.

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku soal tipemu! Bagaimana aku bisa mencarikan yang sesuai seleramu!" Baekhyun masih kesal.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya "Mudah sekali menemukan tipe Sehun, Baek. Kau tau model yang terkenal itu, Kim Kai Kim Kai itu. Sehun bisa melongo berjam-jam hanya memandangi fotonya di papan iklan"

Sehun langsung meninju lengan Chanyeol sementara temannya menertawainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku merias wajahnya tadi. Dan aku jujur tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya. Dia sungguh sempurna!" ucap Baekhyun antusias. Kemudian dia terus berceloteh soal pengalamannya hari.

Sehun tersenyum saat Baekhyun menceritan betapa sopan, baik, dan ramahnya Jongin saat bekerja dengannya. Dalam hati Sehun menggumamkan pujian untuk Jongin.

 _"Kau memang selalu sempurna Jongin"_

 **TBC**

Preview Chapter 2

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, nak"_

 _"Ibu akan mengawalmu melakukan kencan buta"_

 _"Apaaaa?!"_

 _"Jongin, apa selalu seperti ini saat kau berbelanja?"_

 _"Iya kadang-kadang"_

 _Seolah jawaban itu ada pada diri Jongin. Meskipun bukan, tapi Sehun menginginkannya._

 _"Jongin maukah, maukah kau—" lidah Sehun seolah kelu. Hatinya meneriakkan "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun terbangun karena dering handphonenya yang tak mau berhenti. Sial sekali pikirnya, sejak tadi ia sudah setengah sadar dan mendengar begitu banyak pesan masuk. Padahal dia selalu berpesan agar tak menghubunginya di luar jam kerja. Setelah memutuskam untuk mengambil handphonenya, sehun segera melihat siapa yang berani menghubunginya. Ternyata orang yang berani menelfonnya di luar jam kerja tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Hallo? Ayah?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, nak" suara Siwon, ayah Sehun, terdengar sedikit heboh.

"Apa? Tanggal berapa sekarang?" jawab Sehun setengah sadar.

"12 April. Dasar anak bodoh. Ibumu mau bicara denganmu"

Aduh gawat, ibu tirinya mau bicara dengannya. Sehun yakin pasti Yoona akan membahas soal hal yang sedang tidak ingin Sehun dengar saat ini.

"Sehuuuuun, kau sudah semakin tua jadi kapan kau akan menikah? Aku yakin Tiffany juga sependapat denganku, jadi cepat gunakan kepalamu itu untuk mencari istri!"teriakan Yoona begitu memekakan telinga.

"Tuhan, aku baru 28 tahun, Ibu."jawabnya sambil merengek, berkebalikan dengan imagenya sebagai CEO Oh Corporation yang terkenal dingin dan sinis.

"Ibu tidak peduli atau Ibu akan menjodohkanmu kalau begitu"

Yoona mulai mengancam dan Sehun yakin ia tidak boleh meremehkan ancaman orang tuanya kali ini.

* * *

"Jongin, kau sedang apa?" tanya ibu Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan putranya sedang menulis sambil memperhatikan kalender.

"Aku sedang mengalihkan jadwalku selama ibu dan ayah di sini. Supaya aku bisa menemani kalian."jawab Jongin sambil masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Astaga, seperti kami sudah lama sekali tak mengunjungimu saja"

"Memang sudah lama! Aku juga tak pulang saat natal dan tahun baru, menyebalkan sekali" Jongin mulai merengek dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo, lucu sekali anak ayah" sang Ayah yang menyeduh teh di depannya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang meskipun sudah dewasa tapi juga masih sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ah, Ayahnya jadi mengingat masa-masa Jongin saat masih kecil. Sungguh mengagumkan dan menggemaskan.

"Makanya kau harus cepat menikah, supaya kau tidak bekerja terus. Ada yang membuatmu ingin pulang."sang ibu menimpali dengan sindiran soal pernikahan lagi.

Jongin langsung berwajah masam "Tak ada pasangan pun aku selalu ingin pulang karena aku punya ayah dan ibu"

Ibunya langsung pergi begitu saja sementara ayahnya menggumamkan kata "sabar" pada Jongin.

Jongin kembali melihat kalender kemudian bertanya pada ayahnya "Sekarang tanggal berapa ya?"

"12 April" jawab sang ayah sambil meminum tehnya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Ia ingat hari ini hari ulang tahun Sehun. Setiap tahun setelah kejadian itu, ia selalu larut dalam keheningan setiap tanggal ulang tahun Sehun. Meskipun beberapa tahun terakhir fokusnya teralihkan pada pekerjaan, tapi tahun ini tekadnya untuk mengirim pesan pada email Sehun begitu besar. Mungkin karena pertemuannya dengan Sehun waktu itu. Ia merasa Sehun mungkin sudah melupakan atau tidak peduli dengan kejadian di masa lalu. Ya, mungkin. Sehun bersikap baik padanya kemarin. Mungkin tak apa untuk mengirim ucapan pada email Sehun. Tapi, apa emailnya masih aktif ya? Jongin hanya memiliki email Sehun saat SMA. Semoga saja terkirim.

* * *

"Tring, tring"

Sehun melihat handphonenya yang berbunyi ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang kantornya. Ternyata ada email masuk, dan saat melihat siapa pengirimnya ia hampir berteriak memalukan. Sehun cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangannya dan membuka pesan itu.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun. Semoga kau selalu diberi kesehatan dan kebahagiaan oleh Tuhan._

 _Kim Jongin._

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan Jongin, walaupun singkat tapi entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Ia segera membalas pesan Jongin dengan begitu semangat sampai tak memperhatikan kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di dalam ruangannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kosongkan semua jadwal Sehun hari ini." Yoona tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Sehun diikuti sekertaris Sehun di belakangnya.

"Tapi, Nyonya Tuan Sehun—"

"Apa putraku tidak boleh mendapatkan istirahat di hari ulang tahunnya?"balas Yoona ketus pada sekertaris Sehun.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Sehun langsung menghampiri mereka.

Yoona segera menunjuk tepat pada hidung Sehun yang mancung. "Kau! Ibu tidak mau tahu hari ini kau harus pergi bersama ibu!"

Sehun menghela nafas "Memangnya ibu mau kemana?"

Yoona tersenyum cantik yang terkesan licik "Ibu akan mengawalmu melakukan kencan buta"

"Apaaaa?!"

* * *

Sehun segera diseret masuk ke dalam mobil Yoona. Sementara Yoona memegang kemudi.

"Ibu, biar aku saja yang menyetir"

"Tidak! Aku tahu kau anak pintar Sehun"

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan?" protes Sehun saat ibunya mencurigainya.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apa pun" kemudian ibunya mulai menyetir keluar area parkir. Sambil bersenandung Yoona memasang kacamata hitam miliknya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana.

"Menjemput seorang teman"

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran yang tak asing bagi Sehun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melambai dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Astaga! Ibu mengajak Baekhyun?" Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan ibunya.

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun anak yang ceria, ibu yakin dia punya banyak teman yang salah satunya pasti cocok denganmu." Jawab Yoona mantap.

"Semoga harapan ibu terwujud"ucap Sehun sarkastik.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dengan semangat. "Selamat siang, wah aku bersemangat sekali hari ini"

"Aku juga Baekhyun" Yoona membalas kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Selamat Sehun, kau sebentar lagi akan menikah" Baekhyun bersorak sorai di belakangnya.

Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

* * *

Suasana pada restoran Itali itu tiba-tiba terasa sedikit mencekam. Yoona menatap perempuan muda di depannya dengan pandangan meneliti. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk karena merasa terintimidasi. Sehun di samping ibunya mulai menguap karena mengantuk. Ini sudah orang kesepuluh yang ditemuinya sejak tadi siang. Silih berganti wanita dan pria cantik mendatanginya, namun Sehun tak perlu repot-repot menolak mereka karena ibunya dengan baik hati mewakilinya. Sementara Baekhyun mulai kewalahan karena ini adalah orang terakhir yang dia punya.

Yoona tiba-tiba berdehem. Kemudian mengungkapkan keputusannya. "Maaf, tapi aku rasa kalian sepertinya tidak akan cocok" Yoona tersenyum ramah, dan perempuan di depannya segera menunduk hormat dan berpamitan pergi.

"Astaga, selanjutnya!" Yoona sudah mulai kepanasan terbukti dari tangannya yang mengibas-ngibas.

Baekhyun dengan takut-takut mendekat "Maaf, Bi. Tapi orang-orang di daftarku sudah habis."

"Apa?! Jadi hanya itu yang kau punya? Kau tidak bisa mengusahakan yang lain lagi?"

"Ibu sudahlah" Sehun mengaduk kembali minumannya dengan malas. Sungguh dia sudah lelah.

"Diamlah Sehun, biar Baekhyun berpikir"Yoona mendesis.

Baekhyun mulai panik, dengan buru-buru dia mencari akal. "Aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kita ke Star Agency? Aku dengar dari Chanyeol, Sehun menyukai model, Bi. Aku mempunyai beberapa teman di sana"

Yoona langsung tersenyum cerah "Ah! Ide bagus! Jadi tipemu seorang model Sehun?" ibunya tersenyum menggodanya.

Sementara Sehun tak menjawab, Ia hanya memijit kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

* * *

Yoona, Baekhyun, dan Sehun segera melesat ke Star Agency. Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun sibuk menelfon temannya dengan dalih ada pria tampan yang ingin berkenalan dengan mereka. Alasannya murahan sekali pikir Sehun, seolah dirinya adalah laki-laki di pinggir jalan yang langsung terpikat pada orang yang lewat.

Sesampainya di sana mereka duduk di sebuah café kecil yang ada di dalam gedung Star Agency. Mereka menunggu teman-teman Baekhyun datang.

"Aku mau ke toilet" Sehun berucap tiba-tiba setelah lama diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun dan ibunya.

Yoona segera mencengkram tangan Sehun "Yang benar?"

"Astaga ibu tidak lihat berapa gelas teh yang aku minum tadi?" Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan segera pergi mencari keberadaan toilet.

Ia bertanya pada beberapa orang hingga menemukan toilet yang tak begitu jauh dari café itu. Setelah keluar dari toilet, Sehun segera berpikir bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari tempat ini karena handphone dan dompetnya ada pada tas ibunya. Sehun masih terus berjalan hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang kemudian menumpahkan minuman pada kemejanya.

"Astaga! Sungguh aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku."ucap orang itu sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah atau memaki siapa pun sehingga ia langsung melihat ke arah orang yang menabraknya dan segera terkejut setelahnya.

"Jongin?!"

"Ah! Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Jongin terkejut ternyata ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Jadi ini agencymu?" Sehun malah bertanya kembali pada Jongin.

"Iya begitulah."

Sehun begitu senang bertemu Jongin tapi ia teringat harus bergegas pergi dari tempat ini.

"Apa kau membawa kendaraan?"tanya Sehun.

"Iya, kebetulan aku membawa mobilku karena aku hanya mampir sebentar"

"Bagus! Bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung "Tidak apa-apa tapi memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku jelaskan nanti, kita harus bergegas" Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya berlari.

Jantung Jongin kembali berdetak kencang saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa ada jalan selain lewat depan?"tanya Sehun

"Ya, ada. Kita bisa lewat samping kebetulan tempat parkirnya ada di sana"

"Baguslah ayo!"

* * *

Jongin melihat ke luar jendela saat Sehun ada di sampingnya, mengemudikan mobilnya. Jongin tak tau alasan yang tepat mengapa dirinya jadi salah tingkah. Ayolah Kim Jongin kau ini seorang model, pasanglah tampang poker face mu. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng-geleng karena pipinya yang merah dan tertarik seakan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sementara sejak tadi Sehun mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa? Ah tidak." Jongin jadi gelagapan. "Oh iya, bisakah kita mampir ke supermarket besar di sana?"

"Belanja bulanan?"

Jongin mengangguk "Kebetulah ayah dan ibuku sedang ada di Seoul"

"Ah, begitu."

Sehun segera berbelok ke arah supermarket yang tak berjarak begitu jauh. Sambil mencari tempat parkir Sehun tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau aku masuk denganmu apa tidak apa-apa?"ungkap Sehun segera. Ia sadar kalau Jongin adalah seorang publik figur. Siapa tau Jongin takut tersebar rumor-rumor tentang dirinya yang jalan bersama Sehun. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mereka kan hanya pergi ke supermarket, bukan sedang berkencan.

Sementara Jongin tertawa kecil "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak seterkenal itu. Lagi pula kau kan temanku."

Sehun kemudian membalas dengan senyuman. Setelah turun dari mobil, sejenak Sehun menata tampilannya pada kaca mobil. Kebiasaannya setiap turun dari mobil.

Mereka memasuki area supermarket, mencari barang-barang yang sudah dilist oleh Jongin. Sehun tak mendapati orang-orang memperhatikan ke arah Jongin. Mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk berbelanja. Selain itu pakaian Jongin juga sederhana dan tidak mencolok sehingga bisa membaur di kerumunan.

"Ibu, Ibu kakak itu kan yang sering muncul di televisi" seorang anak di samping Sehun tiba-tiba memekik dan menarik ibunya saat mereka sedang memilih-milih buah.

"Wah kau Kai model terkenal itu ya?" ibu anak itu kemudian mendekati mereka.

Jongin tampak tersenyum ramah sambil menyapa mereka "Selamat sore"

"Wah anakku sangat mengidolakanmu, maukah kau menandatangani—" sang ibu sibuk mencari-cari kertas lalu berakhir menyerahkan kertas belanjaannya.

"Di situ saja aku tak membawa kertas, ah dan penanya—" ibu itu kembali kebingungan dan Sehun segera menyerahkan pena yang selalu ada di sakunya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan penaku" Sehun menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Wah baiknya, kalian pacaran ya?" goda sang ibu.

Dengan gelagapan Jongin dan Sehun menjawab bersamaan "Tidak!" yang malah dibalas tertawaan oleh ibu dan anak kecil di sampingnya.

"Kalian sangat serasi"

Jongin buru-buru menandatangani kertas belanjaan itu sebelum kembali digoda lagi. Karena sungguh dia jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Sehun pun demikian, sedari tadi ia hanya bisa berdehem padahal tenggorokannya baik-baik saja.

"Ini. Salam untuk anak ibu ya." Jongin mengusap kepala anak kecil di samping ibu itu kemudian melambaikan tangan dan pergi ke bagian makanan ringan. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Beberapa kali berpapasan dengan orang, banyak dari mereka yang ingin berfoto dan meminta tanda tangan Jongin.

"Jongin, apa selalu seperti ini saat kau berbelanja?"tanya Sehun sambil masih memperhatikan Jongin memilih-milih bahan dapur.

"Iya kadang-kadang" jawab Jongin sambil fokus pada bumbu-bumbu dapur.

Sehun begitu senang bisa mengamati Jongin seperti ini. Bagaimana Jongin dengan ramah menyapa para fansnya, bagaimana Jongin begitu senang saat menggoda anak kecil yang tak sengaja lewat, dan sekarang Sehun senang melihat Jongin yang menggumam. Berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri soal bumbu mana yang harus dirinya pilih. Bagaimana bibir itu mengerucut tiba-tiba, sungguh lucu di matanya. Seandainya bisa melihat ini setiap hari. Sehun sejenak berkhayal Jongin menjadi istrinya dan mereka bisa pergi ke supermarket bersama. Mendorong troli berdua, bersenda gurau, dan mungkin berdebat soal makan malam. Kemudian di dalam troli itu ada anak mereka yang berteriak-teriak karena merasa diacuhkan oleh orang tuanya yang tidak berhenti berdebat. Bagaimana wajah anak itu, apa akan mirip dirinya atau Jongin atau perpaduan keduanya. Sehun rasa ia sudah mulai gila karena tekanan orang tuanya soal pernikahan. Mungkin ia terlalu pusing hingga mengkhayal terlalu jauh. Tapi di sini, saat ini, keberadaan Jongin begitu nyata. Seolah jawaban itu ada pada diri Jongin. Meskipun bukan, tapi Sehun menginginkannya. Sehun menginginkan yang dinikahinya kelak adalah Jongin.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun seolah bergerak tanpa kehendaknya. Ia mendekat pada Jongin dan mencengkeram pundak pria manis itu. Jongin sedikit terkejut kemudian beralih menatap mata Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia dibuat tertegun saat Sehun memberikannya tatapan serius.

"Jongin" ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah, membuat Jongin sulit menelan ludah.

"Ya?"

"Jongin maukah, maukah kau—" lidah Sehun seolah kelu. Hatinya meneriakkan "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Ada apa Sehun?" Jongin tampak khawatir karena mata Sehun tampak bergerak gelisah.

"Maukah kau—"

* * *

 **TBC**

Preview Chapter 3

 _"_ _Ah, itu bagus kan? Pilihan orang tua memang yang terbaik."_

 _"_ _Sehun, Ibu sudah menemukan pendamping yang cocok untukmu!"_

 _"_ _Ibu, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, perjodohan tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun"_

 _"_ _Ayah rasa mungkin kau harus mulai melupakan Sehun"_

 _"Ya, ayah. Aku rasa aku harus melakukannya"_


End file.
